


Class photo

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And had to get it out of the system, Gen, Okay so I was just curious, On the house, So enjoy a plotless, badly written and badly formatted story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t be absent tomorrow because it’s class picture day tomorrow.” Madame Bustier announced<br/>Adrien looked up at his teacher in confusion, “Class picture day?”<br/>He turned to his friend who was busy putting his things in his bag, “What’s class picture day?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class photo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay remember that episode where Juleka was akumatized because she wasn’t in the photo because Chloé happened again? So I’m not going to talk about the Juleka stuff. I’m going to talk about Adrien. I mean, it’s the kid’s first time in public school. Just how much excited/suprised was he when knew that they were going to have a photo? Together. As a class. And not for a cover or a spread but for remembrance?

“Don’t be absent tomorrow because it’s class picture day tomorrow.” Madame Bustier announced just as the students were packing their things to go to their next class

Adrien looked up at his teacher in confusion, “Class picture day?”

He turned to his friend who was busy putting his things in his bag, “What’s class picture day?”

“Only a day where we get pictures taken. I guess it’s not much of a big deal for you since you almost _always_ get your picture taken.” Nino answered

“Kinda like a photoshoot?” Adrien asked, walking out of the room with Nino

Nino nodded. Adrien shrugged it off. Another photoshoot. Just great. Just when he thought he had a break from photoshoots tomorrow. And more so, he just despised getting _more_ photos of him.

Tomorow came quickly. He sighed just thinking about class picture day. It sounded odd. Like it was not supposed to happen. What do they even do with class pictures? Find new models?

Soon, they were asked by Principal Damocles to go out of their room in an orderly manner and proceed downstairs. He could already hear the sound of the shutter and the endless rambling of the photographer to “move this way” and “move that way”. He sighed, completely uninterested.

Then that was when he reached downstairs and were asked to wait at the sides. He watched as a class, the _whole_ class, walked up to the front of the camera, one by one being assigned their places.

“Wait, wait, a class picture isn’t a solo picture?” Adrien asked

“Nope. It’s the whole class.” Nino explained

Adrien looked around at his classmates who were fixing up their faces and hair and checking if they looked fine and ready for the photo. Some were spending some time in the comfort room to check their hair.

“So you mean I get to have a picture with… with all of you?” He asked

“That’s right.” Nino nodded

“Wow.” Then he cracked a grin, a real one, not a high fashion model worthy grin

He was going to have a photo with all of his best pals. He had Nino and Alya and Marinette, all in one photo. Adrien could not believe the fact that he had to share the spotlight with his favorite people and he was going to have a copy of the realest photoshoot he ever had.

He suddenly could not wait to get his photo taken.


End file.
